


Tus huesos

by MoniHitachiin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniHitachiin/pseuds/MoniHitachiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean descubre que Marco está muerto y una serie de sentimientos lo invaden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tus huesos

Se movía sigilosamente por las calles de esa ciudad hecha ruinas, aprovechando la oscuridad que le brindaba la noche. Sabía el camino que debía tomar para llegar hasta él, lo sabía como un autómata y solo se dejaba guiar por su instinto. En su cabeza rondaban miles de pensamientos y, en su mayoría, eran sobre él; tenía tantas dudas sobre lo que había pasado, lo que hacía y sobre lo que vendría, la incertidumbre en él estaba llegando al clímax, sin embargo, sabía que debía darse prisa, al día siguiente estaba contemplado incinerar los cuerpos de todos los caídos en batalla.

Al poco tiempo llegó al lugar que buscaba, aminoró el paso y lo vio, ahí estaba recostado en el suelo y recargaba lo que quedaba de su cabeza contra la pared. Jean sonrió y se arrodilló. Una vez a su altura, miró al suelo y su sonrisa desapareció.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que bajar del muro, Marco? – murmuró de mala manera mientras golpeaba, de un puñetazo, la pared que estaba detrás del cadáver – ¿por qué no me dejaste sólo? ¡Yo podía escapar de ese titán sin tu ayuda!, sin que tú lo distrajeras…tu debías estar en el muro, a salvo, no tenías por qué exponerte y menos por mí, Marco…

Dio un largo suspiro y pasó su mano por su cabello, a diferencia de su rígido cuerpo, su cabello seguía estando suave. Rió un poco.

\- Siempre quise tocarte así, Marco – susurró mientras movía su mano por su cabeza y la bajaba por su rostro - ¿Cómo hubiese sido tocarte estando vivo? –preguntó con melancolía – ¿Cómo se sentiría tu piel? ¿Cómo serían tus gestos? – sonrió con tristeza - ¿Te sonrojarías? ¿Te gustaría? – preguntaba absorto en su inexpresivo ojo.

Al ir bajando la mano por el cuerpo de Marco se percató que había vidrios rotos, mismos que fue retirando de él, al mismo tiempo cayó en cuenta que no lo había soñado, de Marco solo sobrevivía una parte, desde su cabeza hasta su torso hacía falta el lado derecho. Jean se mordió los labios y aguantó el llanto.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Marco? ¿Por qué te pasó esto, Marco? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarte a ti?

Aún sabiendo que era imposible obtener una respuesta, Jean la esperaba ansioso mientras tocaba la mano que reposaba sobre su estómago. Como si fuera una necesidad, fue abriendo, lentamente, los dedos fríos y tiesos de Marco, fracturándolos al hacerlo, para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

\- ¿Cómo se sentiría tomar tu mano, Marco? – susurró en su oído izquierdo - ¿Cómo se sentiría estrecharnos las manos por horas? ¿Cómo… – suspiró mientras un sonrojo le invadía y apretaba más sus dedos contra los suyos – se sentiría abrazarte?

Suspiró de nueva cuenta y retiró su mano del cadáver de su amigo.

\- Perdóname, Marco, de verdad perdóname – dijo por lo bajo mientras escondía la cabeza entre las manos y se agachaba - , yo no quería, no tú, cualquiera menos tú, todos menos tú, nadie es tan importante para mí como tú, ¿Por qué, Marco?

Guardó silencio mientras se incorporaba, en sus ojos había lágrimas, pero no brotaban, respiraba entrecortadamente y sorbía la nariz una que otra vez. Entonces, tomó la cabeza de Marco con su mano derecha y con la izquierda su cuerpo, para bajarlo lentamente de tan posición incómoda en la que se encontraba. Estaba más pesado que lo que solía parecer y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no lastimar, más, su cuerpo.

Acto seguido, Jean acarició su rostro, cerró su único párpado y se tendió sobre lo que quedaba de su pecho.

-Marco…deberías estar vivo –hizo una pausa, acarició su estómago y añadió - deberías estar aquí, conmigo…- conforme hablaba su mano caminaba hacia su vientre – Marco…si te hubiese tocado así ¿Cómo reaccionarías? ¿Te darían cosquillas? ¿Te apenarías? ¿Me pegarías? ... ¿Me hubieses dejado llegar aquí? – murmuró tocando su entrepierna- ¿Me dirías pervertido por quererte tocar de esta forma? ¿Me alentarías a tocarte más?... –sonrió con picardía al encontrar el cierre de su pantalón - ¿me dirías que te dejara? – comenzó a bajarlo - ¿o ahogarías las palabras mientras lo hago?

Jean se incorporó en su lugar y, con la mano aún en la entrepierna de Marco, suspiró.

\- Te gustaría – dijo mientras tocaba lo que quedaba de su pene- estoy seguro que te gustaría que te tocase así –suspiró-, estoy seguro, Marco….-sonrió mientras gateaba hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo- que me dirías que siguiera por aquí…

Al tocarlo, Jean se dio cuenta de lo rígido que se encontraba el cuerpo de Marco y fue bajando su ropa inferior con cuidado y lo más rápido que podía; tomó un pañuelo que traía consigo y limpió el falo de su amigo, acto seguido, abrió una de sus piernas, misma que tronó al romperse y, así, fue bajando todavía más la ropa, hasta quitarla. Después de eso, se acercó más al cuerpo de Marco, quedando frente a él, tomó de nuevo su pañuelo, que yacía sobre el pene de Marco y lo fue bajando hacia su entrada. Con cuidado, fue limpiando la suciedad que había en él y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente limpio, movió la otra pierna inerte, rompiéndola también. La mirada de Jean estaba perdida y absorta; por su apariencia, pareciera que estallaría en llanto en cualquier momento. Pese a eso, bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y sacó su miembro, no estaba erecto siquiera pero aún así comenzó a palparlo, pasados unos minutos, dijo en voz baja:

\- Marco…esta es nuestra primera vez. ¿No estás feliz? Yo sí…-sonrió mirando al vacío mientras paraba su mano y tomaba sus piernas, a cada lado, con ambos brazos - siempre fantaseé contigo, siempre quise hacerlo contigo...-bajó su pierna derecha al suelo y tomó su miembro entre las manos – y, aún así, estoy nervioso – rió por lo bajo-, pero estar contigo me da seguridad, Marco…-suspiró mientras se acercaba hacia la entrada y la expandía, ayudándose, tanto del líquido seminal que había secretado como de las heces que había excretado- , contigo me siento bien…

Volvió a tomar la pierna inerte de Marco, fracturándola más y comenzó a mover la pelvis hacia adelante y hacia atrás, a un ritmo que inició rápido y que, con el paso de los minutos, fue bajando de intensidad.

\- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó - ¿Por qué no te mueves? – guardó silencio unos segundos - ¿Marco…?

Entonces la primera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y entró en llanto mientras comenzaba a penetrarle con más fuerza que antes.

\- Marco, tú no estás muerto…solo estás dormido – dijo entre sollozos -, despierta Marco…por favor despierta.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Jean empapándole, poco a poco dejó de embestirle y, cuidadosamente, sacó su miembro de su cavidad y se sentó frente a él mientras le intentaba vestir con ropa limpia. Terminó de arreglarle antes del amanecer y huyó del lugar antes de los primeros rondines.

Esa noche, los cuerpos de los soldados muertos fueron cremados en dos grandes fogatas. Jean, con la compostura recobrada y más sereno que la noche anterior, hizo acto de presencia.

\- Si hubiese sabido que era así de terrible, no me hubiera convertido en soldado – pensaba - pero, tampoco hubiese podido conocerte.

Se dirigió hacia unos huesos a medio quemar que estaban cerca de una fogata, se sentó, en cuclillas, frente a ellos y tomó uno en sus manos.

\- Oye Marco... – dijo con tristeza – ya ni siquiera sé cuáles son tus huesos.

Guardó silencio unos momentos mientras veía esos huesos y lo recordó, tanto su fragancia, su cuerpo intacto, su voz y las palabras de ánimo que siempre le dio. Apretó esos huesos con fuerza mientras se levantaba y encaraba la fogata, estaba decidido, entraría a las fuerzas de reconocimiento, la policía militar ya no era una opción.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía unas ganas enormes de escribir este fic desde que mi OTP falleció en ese horrible capítulo 13. La idea de que Jean tuviera sexo con el cadáver de Marco no me dejaba en paz y pues, al fin logré hacerlo, debo decir que para mi fue todo un reto, siempre...he escrito cosas con personas vivas. En fin, me centré en Jean y traté de mantenerme en su personaje lo más que pude, de la misma forma que traté de centrarme en Marco como un cadáver y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Si lo leyeron, muchas gracias por hacerlo, las críticas son bien recibidas.


End file.
